Heaven or Hell
by GaaraFreak4
Summary: Mikan,the princess of Heaven,is suddenly engaged to the Prince of Hell. To escape her tragic fate,she runs away to Earth and enroles in the Alice Academy. Will she fall in love with someone elso,or will she get caught and be forced to marry the Prince.NxM
1. Earth Here I Come

Summary: Mikan, the princess of Heaven, was suddenly informed she was to be married to the price of Hell to finally ease the conflicts between the two worlds. Mikan, who had no intention of ever marrying the prince, ran away to Earth. She enrolled in a school along with her friend Hotaru, the archangel. Will Mikan ever find her true-love, or will she be captured and married to the prince of Hell.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ALICE ACADEMY OR ITS CHARACTERS.

MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE NICE, BUT FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED

Chap. 1 Earth Here I Come!

"Hime-sama, please come out of your room. You can't stay in there forever!" a young servant pleaded as she banged on a huge pink door.

A young 16-year-old girl with beautiful auburn-colored hair was sprawled on her pink and white bed with her face covered by a now-damp pillow. Her room was huge and covered with white and pink girly objects. "Why would I come out!!! I don't want to be married to that stupid prince from _Hell_! All you people are so CRUEL…IDON'TWANTTOGETMARRIED IDON'TWANTTOGETMARRIED IDON'TWANTTOGETMARRIED!!!!" cried the girl… well more like screamed like a little toddler throwing a tantrum.

The girl had every right to be mad, she woke up late one morning (well, she always wakes up late… so that wasn't new) and was suddenly told by her parents that she was to be married to the Prince of Hell. She will NEVER EVER marry anyone that she doesn't love.

The princess was still in her room, she was still on strike. Ever since her parents told her about the betrothal she locked herself in her room, and her parents told her a day ago. _Stupid, ugly, fat, moronic, repulsive, stupid prince_, thought the princess named Mikan. _Nande, why did this have to happen to me? That prince is probably a sick, mean, sadistic, and perverted bastard. He grew up a hell-hole. Everyone knew that anyone born and raised in Hell was in someway or another…EVIL. I HATE MY PARENTS. They don't understand anything._

The princess was deep in thought cursing her parents and everyone else in the whole entire universe…using substitute curses I should add (remember she's the princess of HEAVEN). Suddenly her stomach growled and groaned. She hadn't eaten for a day, and for her that was impossible.

"Mikan-hime, you have to come out sooner or later" insisted the concerned servant.

"Thanks, I'd prefer later, in-you-please," replied Mikan.

"THAT WASN'T A QUESTION!!!!"

"Really? It sounded like a question to me." She stated innocently.

"YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING MY PATIENCE. I HAVE SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS DIRECTLY FROM THE QUUUEEEEENNNN TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

Mikan hesitantly opened her bedroom door. All the maids were surprised that she had actually come out. Then they heard the princess's stomach growl. _So that's why,_ they all thought at the same time.

They watched as the depressed princess made her way to the dining room with her head down.

---------------------------------------------MIKAN POV----------------------------------------------

When I walked into the dining room my parents were already there, looking at me.

"Mikan, darling, we have no choice, but to marry you to the prince. You know the war between our worlds has been very gruesome the past few years. We cannot afford to lose anymore lives. This is the only way, and as princess it is your duty to do what is best for your people," the king and queen reasoned.

I didn't reply. _I know it was my duty, but I just can't do it. I CAN'T marry someone I don't love._

Then servants had perfect timing and served platters loaded with food. _Yay! They have my favorite, strawberry pancakes with A LOT of whip cream and cherries. _I helped myself to the buffet of pancakes. I could still sense my parents' glare, analyzing my reaction to the news of my betrothal. I sighed; they were definitely waiting for an answer.

"I still won't do it," I stated firmly.

My parents looked at one another. "You have no choice in the matter Mikan Sakura, princess of Heaven; you are to be married to the young Prince of Hell with no exceptions…even if we have to force you to. And that is a direct order from the King of Heaven."

_How could they my own parents?_ I could feel the tears starting to fall. I had already cried enough. I ran out of the dining room as fast as I could towards my bedroom. _Why is the whole world out to get me married to that SON OF A...A...MONKEY?! _

_Urge… I can't even come up with good insults._ I reached my bedroom and slammed my door shut, with so much force the maids were surprised the door didn't snap into pieces…_That's it! _I yelled in my head. _If the whole world wants me to get married to that guy from Hell, I will just go to another world…which is…EARTH!!... I'll runaway to Earth they will never find me there._

I started packing. I put all my clothes in a light pink suitcase; I looked at my practically empty room. _Sayonara, okaa-san, oto-san, minna. _One last tear fell from my red eyes as I turned around and headed towards my balcony. I concentrated on my powers, and beautiful bright white wings protruded from my back. I fluttered my wings as I took off downwards towards, what-was-soon-to-be, my new home. And not once did I look back.

Chap. 2 His Not-So-Great Life


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2

Home, Sweet, Home

Not-so-Sweet

RECAP:

I started packing. I put all my clothes in a light pink suitcase; I looked at my practically empty room. _Sayonara, okaa-san, oto-san, minna. _One last tear fell from my red eyes as I turned around and headed towards my balcony. I concentrated on my powers, and beautiful bright white wings protruded from my back. I fluttered my wings as I took off downwards towards, what-was-soon-to-be, my new home. And not once did I look back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

The young brunette, with her beautiful pure white wings, was swooping through the clouds when she saw her destination. She began descending when, suddenly; a bird flew past her, surprising her. Mikan began to lose control, and started falling from 50 feet high. "AHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HEELLLLLLPPPPP!!" the girl screamed as she now 15 feet from the ground and closing in fast.

Mikan closed her eyes tightly expecting to hit the hard ground, but instead she felt herself in someone's arms. She cautiously opens her eyes, and sees a tall blonde man with deep purple eyes.

"Wow, you had quite a fall, there young missy," happily stated the overly perky man.

"Umm. Sorry—I mean th-thank y-you." The girl quickly freed herself from the man's arms.

"Hi. I'm Narumi, a teacher at the Alice Academy, so you can call me Narumi-sensei…and you are?" asked the man named Narumi.

The girl looked at the man and concluded that he can probably be trusted, so she answered. "I'm Mikan Sakura, pleasure to meet you Narumi-sensei." She said with bright enthusiastic smile. "By the way, I was wondering… What is the Alice Academy?"

"Well, the Alice Academy is school designed for children with Alices, like you."

"Like me?" Mikan said as she pointed to herself.

"Yes, you apparently have the Wing Alice." Narumi said as he pointed to her set of white wings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mikan POV

Narumi-sensei pointed to my wings. _Oh no!!! I forgot to put my wings back_. I started to panic, as I immediately dispersed my wings._ What if he finds out I'm the Princess of Heaven?!_ _But wait… he said that he's a teacher at an Alice school, but what's an alice?_

"Um, excuse sir, but what's an alice?" I asked the man.

Narumi-sensei looked at me strangely, "An alice is a special power that people have."

_But my wings aren't a power; people in heaven have them also. I didn't think humans on Earth even had powers, but that's good at least I will fit in._

"Narumi-sensei, is there any chance I might attend the school you were talking about?"

"Of course, there is! I was even going to ask you about attending, but I guess you beat me to it!" the teacher said playfully.

"When do I start attending?"

"How about today?!" he responded.

"So where exactly is this school?"

"Actually… you are right in front of it."

I looked around. And saw giant gates, and inside was a massive school. _Wow_. The school was humungous.

The saw Narumi-sensei staring at me, amused.

"Let's go inside now, I have to take care of a few things first,"

"OK" I said. _Yay! I'm really excited. I'm going to be staying at this fantastic school on Earth._ I followed Narumi-sensei through the gates towards the entrance of the building. I admired the nature that surrounded the pathway. I was led into the building.

"Mikan-chan, why don't you take a look around the school, while I set up things with the administrators? Classes haven't started yet, so you probably won't see many other kids around."

I nodded, as he turned and walked into a room and closed the door. I decided to go exploring. I walked through the labyrinth of hallways. _This place reminds me of the castle at my EX-home._ I was thinking about what my parents were doing, when I turned the corner.

CRASH!!!

"Watch where you're goin', idiot."

I lifted my head, and I saw a very handsome boy with raven-hair and enticing crimson eyes. I continued to stare intrigued by his features.

"Hey, polka-dotted panties girl? How long are you goin' to stare at me like that?" the boy said mockingly.

_Polka-dotted panties girl_… "AHHHHH! You nasty perverted PERVERT!!" _How dare he, that JERK!_

The boy looked at me and snickered, "You are the one showing me, so don't go blaming me." The red-eyed boy swiftly turned around and walked off.

_Can you BELIEVE the nerve of the guy? Ugh, disgusting pervert!_

I hauled myself off the floor, and dusted the dirt off myself. I stared in the direction he went, and stuck out my tongue at no one in particular. _And I thought this school would be perfect, but that PERVERT had to prove me wrong. _

"Mikan-chan…I finally found you. Are you ready to meet your class?" asked Narumi-sensei.

I smiled widely and nodded. _I can't wait, I hope I'll make a lot of friends!_


	3. His NotSoGreat Life

Heaven or Hell

Chap. 3 His Not-So-Great Life

_Flashback (Three-weeks Earlier)_

IN HELL

A 17-year-old raven-haired boy with blood-red eyes was thrown across a dark room. "You WORTHLESS BRAT!!!" shouted a tall lean, yet strong figure with pitch-black eyes and hair. "I took my precious time raising you and THIS is how you repay me you scoundrel, ONE simple task is all I asked, JUST to marry the stupid brat from Heaven!! You can't even complete the task that I, your own father, assigned for you." The dark figure emitted an even greater evil aura, and his demon fangs began to appear as he once again walked over to the bruised raven-haired boy.

The man picked up the boy by the collar, and thrust him towards the other side of the room, causing the wall the boy hit to crack from the sudden force. The boy weakly pulled himself up from the floor, panting heavily, trying not to faint from the concussion. "Father, I—"

"Don't you DARE call me your father anymore, you don't DESERVE to be called the Prince of Hell, you weakling. I don't know why I kept you alive; I should have killed you right after you were born. You're pathetic." The King of Hell said acidly; looking at the boy with a disgusted stare.

"The war against Heaven is not going well. Heaven is slightly at a greater advantage than us… WE CANNOT afford to lose, and both the King of Heaven and I agreed to betroth the eldest children to each other to settle our disputes, but you decided to back out. YOU'RE a TRAITOR to your kingdom... Besides I was doing you a favor, it's not like anyone would WANT to marry a failure like you, you have no good qualities in you besides your looks. Without your looks, Natsume, you would be nothing more than the lowest slave." The King said as he once again picked Natsume up by his collar, and stared into his eyes. "You are a fool to think anyone would truly love you, as you are. And only a fool would believe in love. You are just a measly little prince who can't follow the simplest of orders. Without me you would be nothing…"

------------------------------------------- Natsume's POV--------------------------------------------

'_Nothing' _the word echoed in my head. '_Nothing'_

Maybe…Maybe my fa—I mean the King Persona, was right. But I just can't convince myself, I just can't marry someone I don't love…_love_… _What is love anyway? _I've read books about people falling madly in love and living happily ever after, but the Prince of Hell would… _could_ never live happily. But what if….what if…No… Persona was right what kind of person is stupid enough to fall in love with someone like me.

"Either way, I'm not going to marry some bch (please excuse my language) from heaven," I managed to croak, momentarily ignoring the bursts of pain coming from my chest as I spoke. I quickly used my fire to burn his hands that held me.

-----------------------------------------------Normal POV---------------------------------------------

"You BRAT! You'll pay for that!" Persona said as he held his hand, which was now covered in third degree burns. King Persona released his demon form as black bat-like wings sprouted from his back, and horns grew from his forehead. Persona began to use his powers as black clouds came from his hand, and when he looked up his eyes were filled with bloodlust and the urge to kill.

Natsume was staring in utmost fear; the King was the worst person to get on the wrong side of. King Persona had the most powerful demon-side and a temper shorter than…well…Natsume.

Suddenly the dark clouds from Persona sprang in Natsume's direction. Natsume, still in shock, didn't dodge it in time, and the cloud hit him in the leg.

Natsume looked at Persona, and saw the king smirking very evilly. Natsume quickly released his demon form. A pair of black feather wings jutted from his back, and fangs also replaced his usual sized teeth. Natsume looked up once again, but he knew he stood no chance against his father especially now that his leg was wounded.

King Persona attacked once again although his hand was still injured, the clouds formed into arrow that was flying toward the prince.

Natsume quickly setup a fire barrier. The arrow dispersed immediately after it hit the fire, and Natsume's fire also ceased.

Persona's smirk was now replaced with a frown, but the rest of his face showed no emotion.

Natsume felt his leg somewhat burning, but when he was about to look down Persona attacked once again.

Natsume put another fire barrier, but the arrow only slowed down through the fire, but they were still going. Natsume predicted the arrow would pass through the fire. There was no way he can be his father.

When the arrows were out of the fire, they once again picked up speed. Natsume did the only thing he can do… He quickly dodged the arrows and ran towards one of the walls. He kicked the wall using his uninjured leg with all his force. The wall cracked then fell apart, and the prince spread his wings and flew out the severed wall, which led to outside the castle with a direct view of the boundary walls of the kingdom.

The king was running toward the prince to capture him, but the prince created another barrier blocking the giant hole in the wall.

Natsume made the barrier stronger, so that Persona's arrow couldn't pass through it.

Natsume turned his back to the King and flew towards the boundary walls. While he was flying he heard the king shout, "GUARDS!!! SEIZE THE BOY!!! DON'T LET HIM GET PASSED THE WALLS!!! NOW!!! HURRY UP YOU FOOLS!!!"

Natsume was about to pass when seven other figures appeared before him causing him to stop. They were about to attack when he set them on fire and they squirmed on the ground screaming for him to spare their life. Although Natsume stood no chance against the King, he was a very formidable enemy against others.

After they guards were out of the way, he continued to pass the wall. As he flew over the wall, he felt an invisible force restraining him from passing. Prince Natsume was struggling, and electric-looking sparks were forming around him.

Hell's gate was specifically designed so people can come in, but can never get out.

Natsume was getting tired, and could feel his skin starting to heat up from the fiction. He used his remaining energy to disable the barrier.

.(Somewhere on Earth)

The prince woke in propped up on a tree. _Where am I_, he thought. Natsume looked around. He was already out of his demon form, and he looked human. He was in the woods somewhere. The prince tried to stand, but he felt a sudden surge of pain in his leg. Natsume sat back down and examined his wound.

On his leg there was a gash that was bleeding profusely, and around it his skin was blackened. When he touched it, it felt like he was stabbing himself with a knife.

He heard that the King's power was very deadly, and if you get a single scratch the poison would spread.

Natsume concluded that his demon powers were strong enough to prevent the poison from spreading, but the blacked part of his leg would never heal.

Natsume let out a sigh as he ripped a part of his shirt, and tied it around the gash on his let to at least stop it from bleeding. He had other wounds, but they would heal in no time.

Natsume stood up, while ignoring the pain in his leg. He stumbled through the forest trying to find his way out. It was starting to get dark, when he sensed a presence behind him. _Oh no!_, he shouted in his head, as he turned around.

He came face to face with a purple-eyed, blonde-haired man. "Hmmm. How did you get past the gate?" the man asked.

_Shit!! He knows I escaped from Hell_, though Natsume.

"Usually the gates to the school are hard to get past…OH well" the man said to himself, but loud enough to be heard by the prince.

_Did he say school…not Hell?_

Natsume looked at the purple-eyed man, and saw he was wearing clothes probably from the 80's. "Hey, hippie. Where am I??"

The man sweat dropped.

"I said where am I, old man! Answer me!" the prince shouted. His temper was very short because of the recent events.

"You are inside the Alice Academy."

"Academy of WHAT?" the confused Natsume said.

"Alice. A-L-I-C-E. Alices are special powers we, humans, have." The man replied. "By the way, you can call me Narumi-sensei."  
Natsume glared at him, nobody spoke to the prince with such formality. "Yeah. I CAN call you Narumi-sensei, but I don't want to. Besides you're not my teacher."

"Well I might not be, but I will have to take you inside the school. We need to run an investigation on how you managed to break in the school without being detected. So it would nice if we got acquainted now…You are???"

"Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga" the prince answered hesitantly. "By the way, I'm not going to be interviewed for a stupid investigation."

"Actually…yes, you are. It is a strict rule that if I catch anyone not attending the school inside the premises I will immediately take them into custody." Narumi said as he walked closer to the boy.

Natsume backed away, showing no sign of being taken into custody.

"Now, I would appreciate if you would cooperate."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will have to use force." Narumi said as his smile was wiped off.

Narumi-sensei charged at Natsume, but Natsume created a fire barrier.

_Fire…This boy can control fire?_ Narumi-sensei thought in amazement. "Fire…very impressive, but not impressive enough. My alice is the Human Pheromone Alice."

Natsume didn't seem intimidated. _What good will a stupid power like that do? There's no way in hell, I would get turned on by him!_ The prince thought.

Natsume decided to attack, but when the fire started toward the guy, suddenly a green vine hit him in the face, and he was sent flying and he landed on the ground.

The boy started to gather fire in his hand, but the other man stepped on it.

Narumi bent down, and blew into the kid's face. And the boy passed out.

Natsume found himself awake in a room lying down on a couch. Everything was quiet, until Narumi-sensei opened the door in a swift motion causing it to make a loud bang.

"Ahhh. You're awake my cute new student!!!"

Natsume shot him a death glare, "Who ever said I'm your student?" he stated coldly.

"As of right now. I looked up your name, and you weren't registered in any other school, and you qualify for the Alice Academy, so I had you registered, so now you are a student at the Alice Academy. Your new uniform is folded on the table on the other side of the couch, get dressed because you will be attending class today. Adios!!!"

Natsume was about to burn the man alive, when he decided that he should attend. _At least I have a place to stay, and I don't think my powers will stand out here, _the prince thought as he put on his black and red uniform. _I hope they aren't idiotic fan girls at this school_. He sighed as he limped slightly out the door.

---------------------------------------------------**END of CHAP.**--------------------------------------------------

I know he would be in the high school division, so his uniform would be another color. But it's my story, so the high school uniform is the elementary ones.

Also I want to thank all the people reviewing; it is really a good motivational message, even if it is very simple. If you happen to find a mistake please in my writing, or something that is unclear, or a typo PLEASE TELL ME…

BTW this flashback is three-weeks before Mikan ran away.


	4. The PERVERT is my PARTNER?

Heaven or Hell

Chap. 4

The PERVERT is my PARTNER?!

_Present Time (After Chap. 2)_

ON EARTH

"Mikan-chan…I finally found you. Are you ready to meet your class?" asked Narumi-sensei.

I smiled widely and nodded. _I can't wait; I hope I'll make a lot of friends!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narumi lead Mikan Sakura through the maze of hallways of the Alice Academy. They made a final turn and stopped in front of a door.

"Stay here until I call you," instructed the teacher as he walked into the classroom.

Mikan was starting to get nervous. She heard Narumi-sensei from inside the classroom say, "Good morning class. Today is a VERY special day because we a new student!! Mikan Sakura!"

When Mikan heard her name, she walked into the classroom. Mikan gave her drop-dead-gorgeous smile and said, "Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura. Pleasure to meet you all."

Most of the guys in the class were already drooling over the new student. You really couldn't blame them. Mikan was _very_ pretty, she had the body of what every girl dreamed of having and what every guy wished their girlfriend had.

The class soon bombarded her with questions along the lines of "Will you go out with me?" "How old are you?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "What's your Alice?" "What's you star rank?" "Can I be your partner?"

Mikan sweat dropped. She didn't want to answer the questions about her personal life, but she didn't know how the answer the questions about her so-called Alice. Narumi said her wings were an Alice, but everyone from where she came from had wings. Mikan also had many other talents and powers from being the princess.

Narumi sensed Mikan's hesitation. "Well class. Mikan's Alice is the Wing Alice."

Mikan looked at her new classmates and spotted the raven-haired guy from the hallway, and she yelled, "Ah! You're the nasty pervert from before! You JERK!!"

The raven-haired lazily looked up from his manga.

"Don't you DARE call Natsume-sama a nasty perverted jerk, you moron. _I,_ Sumire Shoda, President of the Natsume-Ruka Fan club, suggest you learn your place you filthy _newcomer_," spat a green-haired girl.

Mikan looked at the girl and smirked, "And _I_ suggest you get a hair cut because the hair of yours is absolutely hideous. You could be the reincarnation of Medusa for-all-I-care. Did I mention, your hair is the color of a vegetarian's diarrhea."

Sumire twitched in irritation, but couldn't come up with a comeback. "W-well, you still better take back what you said about Natsume-sama for else."

"Or else what, you're going to hurt me?" Mikan mocked, still smiling from the obvious victory.

Natsume smirked and thought, "_Interesting girl."_

Sumire, fuming, tried to jump of Mikan. Before she could, Mikan grabbed her arm a flung her hard towards the raven-haired boy saying, "Here! If you want him so much, HAVE HIM!"

Natsume looked at the incoming girl, who was now flying towards him. He could tell Sumire hoped he would catch her, but she was terribly wrong. He dodged out of way, and she hit his seat. "Disgusting, now there's germs on my seat," said Natsume, disgusted, while turning away.

Narumi knew the fight was now getting out-of-hand. "Now, now kids. Play nice. And will someone bring Sumire to the infirmary," Narumi said while glancing at the unconscious Sumire, sprawled across the desk." He sighed. "Mikan, why don't you take a seat next to…Imai-san?"

"Umm, who's that?"

A girl with black hair and purple eyes, sitting in the second row, raised her hand. "That's me. Hotaru Imai, Invention Alice. Nice to meet you," she said with no expression on her face or in her voice.

Mikan walked towards the girl, "Can I call you Hotaru, then?"

Hotaru sighed, "If you must."

"Yay!" Mikan shouted as she attempted to hug her.

BAKA! Hotaru had pulled out a colorful gun, which shot a bullet the size of a tennis-ball at the poor Mikan.

"Owwie!" cried the chestnut-haired girl.

Hotaru looked at her and stated, "I hope you don't try that again…for your own safety."

Mikan stood up—still holding her head where the bullet hit her--, and took her seat next to the Hotaru.

Narumi sweat-dropped, "Since Imai already has Nogi as a partner, I guess Mikan your partner will have to be… Natsume Hyuuga."

Everyone in the class gasped, while some girls screamed.

Mikan, who was very confused, asked, "And who is Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan thought, _that name sounds familiar, Sumire had said the name...wait...you mean my partner is!?!?!?_

"Ahhh, you mean the PERVERT is my PARTNER!!!!!!!" she screamed as she turned and pointed to the raven-haired boy, who had an amused smile on his face.

----------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER------------------------------------------

I guess I'll make Mikan averagely smart. I don't want to be completely stupid.

I'll try updating more often, I have the ideas, but I just have to type them down.

Well thanks for reading. Pls review.


	5. Ambassadors!

Heaven or Hell

Chap. 5

Ambassadors?

**BACKFLASH **

_(BTW…I know its Flashback, but I feel like putting Backflash)_

_Narumi sweat-dropped, "Since Imai already has Nogi as a partner, I guess Mikan your partner will have to be… Natsume Hyuuga."_

_Everyone in the class gasped, while some girls screamed._

_Mikan, who was very confused, asked, "And who is Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan thought, that name sounds familiar, Sumire had said the name...wait...you mean my partner is!?!?!?_

_"Ahhh, you mean the PERVERT is my PARTNER!!!!!!!" she screamed as she turned and pointed to the raven-haired boy, who had an amused smile on his face. _

NORMAL POV

Narumi sweat dropped. "Sorry Mikan-chan. He's the only one in the class without a partner besides you seem to already have met him. And Natsume you can't turn her down, like the other girls."

Natsume shot the teacher a glare, "Fine, whatever."

"Well then it's settled… Umm, today will be free period, so you can get acquainted to Miss Sakura. Adios!!!" The overly happily teacher skipped out of the room and slammed the door.

The classroom was filled with awkward silence.

"Ummm… Sakura-san?" said a light-brown haired boy with glasses.

"Yes?"

"I'm Yuu Tobita, Illusion Alice, Class President."

"Nice to meet you Yuu-kun," said Mikan while giving him a warm smile. Then she turned around and faced Natsume, who was currently leaning against the wall reading his manga. "So…You're my partner?"

"Who else, Polka dots?" said Natsume without looking up.

"You're disgusting…and perverted," she retorted, then stuck out her tongue at him.

Natsume finally looked up and stared at the girl. _She is kinda cute…, but too loud._ "Don't you think sticking out your tongue is a bit too childish?" he said mockingly.

"Maybe it is, but I don't care," she whispered to herself, but loud enough for other people to hear. Her mind began wondering about her parents and the marriage.

Mikan was beginning to realize that she didn't have to act proper like a princess when on Earth. Mikan smiled at the thought. She loved her parents very much, but sometimes they were a bit too controlling. And as-you-know they tried to force her to marry the Prince.

She was snapped out of her trance when a voice called, "Mikan? Are you okay?"

"Ahhh. Sorry, I just started thinking about—" Mikan trailed off.

Hotaru slowly walked towards her and said, "Oi, I need to talk to you…now…alone."

Mikan looked at her confused, but followed Hotaru silently out of the classroom, leaving their classmates also confused. Mikan noticed a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes carrying a bunny was following them. She whispered to Hotaru, "Hotaru, someone is following us."

"It's OK, he knows."

"Knows what?"

Hotaru didn't reply, but kept walking until they reached a secluded room. She entered the room and turned to Mikan. Soon after the blonde-haired boy came, and shut the door and locked it. Mikan began getting really nervous.

"We know who you are Mikan… or should I say Princess Mikan," Hotaru said as she and the blonde-haired boy bowed.

Mikan panicked. "H-how d-do you k-know?"

The blonde boy stepped towards her. "First of all, I'm Ruka Nogi, my powers known here is the Animal Pheromone Alice. Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

Hotaru decided to speak. "We are the ambassadors of Heaven and Hell. I'm the Ambassador of Hell, and Ruka is the ambassador of Heaven."

"A-ambassador?"

"Yes. We control all communication between Heaven and Hell."

Mikan looked down and asked, "So you know about the marriage between the prince and me?"

Ruka looked away. "Yes, we do. We also heard that you ran away to Earth," he stated turning towards her.

Mikan backed away, wide-eyed. "A-are you going to bring me back to Heaven to force me to marry the Prince of Hell?"

"No, because we also heard the prince also ran away. Besides that's the guards job," Ruka said, but he had an edge to his voice.

Mikan was curious, "Where did he go?"

Ruka panicked, "Ummm. He went to…ummm."

Hotaru decided to cut in, "We don't know."

"Oh. So are you going to tell my parents where I am?"

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other, as if debating with their eyes. They turned to face Mikan again. "Nope, we'll keep it a secret…for now."

"Thank you. I really don't want to get married to that bastard."  
Ruka seemed taken aback. "You mean the _prince_!!"

"Yeah, who else?" she snapped. "He's probably mean and has no heart, or maybe he does have a heart…, but is ice cold."

Ruka was getting angry. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You haven't even met him!" Ruka voice softened, "I know he can be sometimes mean, but he's really nice inside. He's just misunderstood."

"Then you must be talking about someone else because if he grew up in Hell, he can't be nice."

"Not all people from Hell are cruel. Just look at Hotaru, for instance." Ruka turned to look at Hotaru, who was glaring at him. He sweat dropped. "Never mind, I take that back."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed, "I heard that." She took out her Baka Gun, and shot him.

Ruka lay on the floor rubbing the lump on his head.

Mikan started laughing, "You guys are so cute together. Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ruka quickly recovered when Mikan said that, and turned away while a faint blush was seen by Mikan. Ruka quickly choked out, "N-no. W-what w-would make y-you think w-were going o-ou-ou-out………"

Mikan smirked. "Geez. I just asked you, you don't need to get defensive."

Ruka blushed even more.

"Ohh, I heard there's a place called Central Clown. I want to go there."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "It's Central _Town_, baka. You can come with us because we are going there later. I need to pick up some supplies and check the mail for any news."

"Narumi-sensei said that the students have their mail delivered to the school."

"I meant news from Heaven or Hell. Top secret messages can't be trusted with humans. Some humans can be very nosy, too nosy for their own good."

"Oh."

"Let's go. You still need to ask one of the teachers if you can go."

"Ok."

Mikan followed Hotaru and Ruka out the door towards the classroom marked 2-B _(I'm not exactly sure what there classroom number was, so if it's wrong…whatever, and if it's right, I don't care if they are now in high school)_. Inside was a teacher wearing glasses with a frog on his shoulders.

"Call me Jinno-sensei; I'm your math teacher. You must be Mikan Sakura," introduced the man.

"Umm. Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you, Jinno-sensei… By the way, can I go to Central Clow…I mean Central Town?"

Jinno paused, thinking. "Of course. Under one condition.  
Mikan looked at the man. "What?"

"Your partner must come with you."

"WHAT!!!!!!!?!?!" she shrieked.

"That's my condition, take it or leave it."

Mikan peeked over at Natsume who looked engrossed in his book, but he had a diabolical smirk planted on his face.

Mikan sighed, "Fine." _I'll definitely find a way to make him come with me… even if it is the last thing I do._


End file.
